Fascination
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: AU. This is the dark tale of a demon and his fascination with a human woman. NarutoxHinata one-shot.


**A/N: I am unsure on what to rate this, so please share your opinions! I was inspired to write this by the movie Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. This story is dark and weird, so be warned!**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Fascination_

Her long hair was curled on top of her head in a neat bun. Her lavender tinted eyes watched the trees, the flowers and the cottages pass by as the carriage rolled over the pebble roads. She was dressed in fine silks, decorated with flowers, cranes and feathers. Around her neck was an expensive diamond necklace – a gift from a noble who desired her to be his wife.

Hyuga Hinata politely declined the proposal until further notice. She wasn't ready to be a wife. Especially not to a rich, stuck up nobleman. She wanted to marry out of love to someone of her own choice. However, she wore the necklace on her father's orders, to show her respect and the fact that one day she probably will have to accept the proposal.

Uzumaki Naruto was tired. He has been walking non-stop, but it seemed like the village was still hours away. His demonic senses could pick up the scent of the village and the chatter of the villagers. His shoes were ruined, his clothes was dirty and his blonde hair has grown long. He looked like a wreck. A normal person would never believe he was _the _Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful demon.

Naruto came to a halt when he whiffed the scent so beautiful, he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened as the aroma swirled around him. He couldn't pinpoint what the scent was, but it was so fresh, so original that it made his insides coil. He turned around and his eyes spotted a carriage coming his way.

The scent had to belong to a woman. And judging from her powerful and overwhelming scent, she was a beautiful woman. Naruto moved off the road and watched the carriage move past him. A woman with dark hair and fair skin was peering curiously out the window, her gaze on Naruto. He was astonished. She _was _beautiful.

Before he knew it, Naruto was following the carriage. His legs moved out of their own accord. He followed her scent through the forest and into the village. All the others noises and scents were pushed out of his mind as he focused on this one special scent. The world became an empty void with this woman being the only light. She was the sun, the enigmatic fire that kept him anchored to the world.

Her scent led him to a large, old-styled mansion. The walls were carved out of fine stone, the doors made of dark oak. Naruto grasped onto the metal bars of the front gate, his eyes shifting to the balcony covered with roses. Her scent swirled in the air, washed around him and made his heart flutter.

He could sense her step out of the bath. The aroma of essential bath oils danced with her natural scent. He could sense her pull on a silk Kimono. He could sense her brush her fingers through her hair. For the first time in his long life, Naruto has found a purpose for his existence.

He existed to meet her. He was destined to meet her. She was everything. He had to possess her. She belonged to him and to no one else. He could feel his inner self, his dark side possess his soul. His grip tightened on the gate and he closed his eyes. With his decision made, Naruto flung his duffel bag over the gate and leaped over in a graceful maneuver. He landed on his feet and sensed that the woman was moving.

He quickly duck behind a tree, when he spotted her on the balcony. She pulled a rose from the plants that ranked around the railings and then disappeared inside. Naruto could smell the rose move with her scent as she descended a flight of stairs. The front door opened and she stepped outside. Her feet and shoulders were bare. Naruto watched in awe as she stepped into the garden and moved on the wet earth.

She knelt before a grave. An old tombstone engraved with cursive handwriting stood before her as the woman placed the rose on the earth. She closed her eyes and put her hands together in the form of a prayer. Naruto moved closer, wanting to feel more of her, see more of her. His now dark eyes watched her hungrily.

Hinata sensed something. It felt like she was being watched. She snapped open her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. There was only her, the garden and the chirping of birds. Conscious, Hinata turned back to the grave of her late mother and ran her fingers over the cursive writing engraved on the stone. Her heart yearned for her mother's embrace. Hinata pulled away and stood up. A chilly wind swept through the garden. Hinata shivered and then she heard a loud crack.

She spun around as fear washed through her. She could feel two eyes watching her, but she could not find the source. Was she entering paranoia? Worried, Hinata quickly made her way back to the house. She closed the door behind her and ascended the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She closed the curtains and made sure that her room was completely closed off from the world. With no one else home, Hinata had only herself to protect.

She hurriedly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She curled into a small ball and closed her eyes. Perhaps if she fell asleep, she will forget this frightening feeling that etched into her. Perhaps this was all just her imagination playing a game on her.

Naruto stared at the closed balcony door. The woman's scent still danced around him sensually. A feral grin spread on his lips, his dark eyes traveling to the vines that grew along the stone walls of the house. They seemed strong enough to hoist him up. His hands wrapped around the green vines, his claws were visible due to his arousal. Slowly, he lifted himself up and climbed along the wall. Her scent was becoming stronger...his longing for her increased. Naruto bit his own lip and drew blood. His canines has grown due to his transformation.

Dark Naruto was after his prey.

He slipped across the railing and landed on the balcony. He moved towards the door and ran his fingers along the cold glass. She was in there. He unconsciously licked his lips and reached for the doorknob. It was locked. Naruto's grin widened. Did she think she could outwit a demon? What foolish thoughts! All humans were the same. Naruto increased his strength as he turned the doorknob causing the lock to completely be crushed. The door opened and her scent gushed out like a wave of the ocean, completely overpowering the blonde. He stumbled backwards and wanted to cry in delight. Was this what heaven felt like?

Hinata sat up in a jolt when she felt the chilly breeze enter her room. She stared horrified at the door that lead to the balcony. It was open and the curtains was dancing in the wind. Fear coursed through her veins as she sat and waited. She waited and she waited...until a man stepped into her room. Her breath was knocked away. He was shorter than the average man, with blonde hair and black eyes that stared at her with starvation. His nails were claws and his canines resembled that of a beast's. For the first time in her life, Hinata came face-to-face with a demon. She has been warned of them. Her father always told her the legends, the fearful stories of what demons were and what they did. Her own mother's life was taken by a demon. Hinata's hands curled around the sheets beneath her as she stared in fear at the demon before her.

Despite her fear of him, despite the sickening knot that formed in her stomach, Hinata found the demon before her fascinating. He was beautiful in his own way. He looked childish, yet sinister. He charmed her. She wanted to touch his hair. Run her hands through the blonde locks. She wanted to trace her fingers along the whisker marks along his cheeks. She wanted to touch his canines. She wanted those claws to bury themselves in her hair. It was odd, all these emotions that tumbled over her.

She was sitting on her bed. Naruto stared at her with his dark eyes as she watched him. She looked afraid, but he could he smell her fascination, her arousal. Silence enveloped them as they stared at each other. Naruto's hunger grew stronger as her scent filled his senses. He stepped forward, which caused the woman to flinch. Naruto ignored it and continued approaching her.

Hinata stared in shock as the demon approached her and got onto his knees on her bed. She remained frozen as he reached out to her, as his claws touched her cheeks, as his heated skin moved against hers. She inhaled deeply as he leaned down, as he pressed his nose against her neck and as his fingers gripped her hair tightly. She wanted to scream. She knew she had to scream, but she couldn't. Her fascination was pushing her to allow this. To allow him to touch her. She knew it was wrong, but her heart wasn't thinking in sync with her brain.

She smelled heavenly. Being so close to her, having his nose pressed against her skin made him completely forget who he was. All there was, was her scent. Her sweet, delectable scent.

Hinata yelped when she felt his tongue nip her skin. It was a sickening sensation, but made her feel warm too. She could feel heat pool between her legs as his canines brushed against her neck. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

Naruto pulled away from her neck and stared into the woman's lavender eyes. They were like two endless pools of beauty. She returned his gaze, her rosy lips were parted and she was breathing softly. Naruto licked his lips as his gaze shifted to her lips. Soft and inviting. He wanted to ravish them. He moved his claws from her hair down to cup the back of her neck. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her inhale deeply. With a smirk, he pressed his lips against hers.

Hinata knew she had to push him away. She knew that she was being violated. But all her strength has left her body. Their lips molded together violently. She could feel his canines nibble on her bottom lip. She could taste blood. The kiss became heated, passionate and wild. Hinata grasped the demon's arms. She lost herself in the kiss. This wild, sensual kiss that she would never experience with someone else. To think she was doing this with a complete stranger made her shiver.

Hinata lost herself to this demon's charm. It felt like she was in a fairy tale. She was the princess always locked away in the tower and a young handsome prince comes to her rescue and sweeps her off her feet. It made her feel special. It made her feel needed.

Suddenly, she felt his grip on her neck tighten. Her eyes shot open when he bit down on her lip harshly. The blood tasted awful as it mixed with her saliva. She grasped his arms in an attempt to stop him, to awaken him, but his grip tightened even further. She could feel the air being sucked away from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Fear overwhelmed her as she squirmed. She pushed against him, she slapped his arms, she moaned into the kiss, but he didn't budge. Hinata found her life draining away from her. In her last attempt at survival she slumped against him.

Naruto was taken aback when the woman slumped against him. She stopped struggling, she stopped kissing him so sensually. She fell lifeless into his arms. Naruto sat there with his eyes wide. He grasped onto her, he shook her to wake her up, but the woman did not respond. Her eyes were open, but they were two empty voids. They were no longer alive. Naruto stared at her.

He had killed her. In his reverie, in his attraction and arousal he lost control and took the very life of the woman who made him feel things he has never felt before.

Tears started rolling down the demon's cheeks. He couldn't explain it. All these emotions that swirled inside of him made him feel things he never wanted to feel. He gently laid the woman to rest on her bed and stepped backwards, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. He backed out onto the balcony and gripped the railing tightly.

Then, he jumped and was never seen again.


End file.
